Predicament
by LWDamon
Summary: Sonny crossed her arms and smirked. "A date, Chad. You know when you go somewhere nice to spend time with someone that you like and maybe kiss after?" Chad/Sonny.
1. Chapter 1

Sonny was _infuriated_.

She was sitting in a booth with Chad Dylan Cooper, his aunt, and uncle at a restaurant, in which they owned. _He ruined her date_! And he was _flirting _with _her_! And not their usual flirting, _actual_ flirting, as if they were _going out_! He was _all over_ her!

How did she get into this predicament? Lemme back up.

oOoOoOoOo

_3 hours earlier._

oOoOoOoOo

"Fine."

"_Fine_."

"Fine."

"_Good_."

"Good."

"_Really_, Chad? _Really_? Can You just get _out_?!"

"Really, Sonny, _Really_. And I could .." said Chad as he laid down on her bed.

Sonny threw her hands up and groaned, "Chad, I have a _date_ and I'd _like_ to get ready so can you _please_ GET OUT?!"

Chad shot up as he chocked. A _Date_?

"A-a _wha-at_?"

Sonny crossed her arms and smirked. "A _date_, _Chad_. You know when you go somewhere nice to spend time with someone that you like and maybe _kiss_ after?"

_Date? Kiss?_

"_K-iss_?! I mean, umm, that's nice, Sonny. Who's this _unlucky_ guy and where are you _possibly_ going?"

_It_ _better not be with James._

Sonny's smirk into a dangerous death glare.

"Ohh, I think you might know him."

_It is James! _

"Well, I'll let you get ready and _try_ to look _half_ way decent."

Sonny rolled her eye's as he started to walk out.

oOoOoOoOo

_At the restaurant._

_oOoOoOoOo_

"So, Zac -," started Sonny.

"Sonny!"

Sonny looked over to see a smirking Chad and a bleach blonde.

Chad's jaw dropped. Sonny was wearing a strapless, _very_ short and very low cut plain, black dress with matching black heals. It brought out her _amazing_ curves. She had her usual red lipstick with _way_ too much eyeliner and mascara. She had parts of her hair pulled back into a ponytail and the rest was down, curled. She was wearing a gold necklace in the shap of a heard with little diamonds all around it, which was falling into the crack of her cleavage, with matching earings and a bracelet.

She looked so _hot_. He _wanted_ her. Chad very quietly groaned. He did _not _like that she was dressed like _that_ for _someone else_ or in_ public._ She could've _at least_ had the _decency_ _to put tights on_.

"_Chad,_ what _are you doing here?!_" yelled Sonny as Chad sat next to sonny and his date sat next to Zac.

It was James. _And_ Mike. _And_ Dan. _And_ Alex. _And_ _every_ other guy who even _looked_ her way. All. Over. Again. Sonny was _very_ frustrated. Why _can't_ he just _stay out_ of her love life? She should just give up now, but Sonny, being Sonny, _never_ gives up. On _anything_.

"Just on _date_ with _Sam_."

"My name's Courtney."

"Whatever, Mandy."

"Hey, man. Name's Chad Dylan Cooper, but you probably already knew that," said Chad to Zac.

"And my name's Zac Efron, but you probably already knew that,"

_Zac Afron?!_

"Zac, could you excuse us?" Sonny asked as nicely as she could.

Zac opened his mouth to answer, but Sonny already dragged Chad somewhere.

oOoOoOoOo

"Sonny, _how_ could _you_?! _Zac Efron_?"

"No, _Chad_, _how_ could _you_?! _Why_ do you _always ruin_ my dates?!"

Chad couldn't answer that.

"Whatever. Just leave me and Zac alone and take your fucking blonde _whore_ with you!"

Chad was shocked. He never heard Sonny swear before.

Sonny left a shocked Chad to go back to her ruined date. Chad followed her after he got over the shock.

oOoOoOoOo

"Zac, sorry about all of this. He always does this - "

"It's okay, but I - uhh - gotta go. I'll see you later.."

"Oh. Okay ... "

"Uhh, see you later, Chad. Courtney, you can come with me, if you want?"

"Sure. At least _you_ can get my name _right_!"

Courtney smiled and walked away with Zac.

oOoOoOoOo

"_Chad_.."

"Umm, Sonny .."

"I. Am. Going. To. _Kill_. You. Why _must_ you _always_ ruin my dates?!"

Chad stayed silent, untill his aunt and uncle came over and hugged him.

"Chad! Why didn't you tell me you were comming?" said his aunt.

"Hey, aunt Dianne, uncle Chris."

"Who's your girlfriend?" asked Chris.

"I am not his girlfri-"

Chad blushed, "This is Sonny. Sonny this is my aunt and uncle."

"You have good taste," said a smirking Chris as Chad chuckled.

"Can we join you?" asked Dianne.

"Sure."

oOoOoOoOo

_Present_

oOoOoOoOo

And that's how all of this happened.

And. He. _Won't_. _Stop_. _Flirting_. With. Me.

It's _amazing_ how _frustrating_ this guy can be!

"So, Chad, how did you and Sonny meet?" Dianne asked with a smile.

Chad out his arm around me, "Well,_ I_, as you know, am the _star_ of _Mackenzie Falls_ and Sonny is on _Chuckle City_ and as soon as we met she couldn't _resist_ my _amazing_ personality and _incredible_ good looks," said Chad, smirking.

He leaned over to me and whispered in my ear, "Isn't that _right_, Sonny?"

Him being so close to me and his breath on my neck gave me goosebumps and made me shiver. I hate it.

I pulled away from him. "_Actually_-"

"Aw. Remember how we were when we their age, Christopher?"

Chris blushed at the thought and her using his full name.

"Yeah," he smiled.

The waiter came over and checked Sonny out.

"I'm Matt and I'll be your waiter. Are you ready to order?"

"Actually, I'm not hungry anymore, thanks. I'll have a glass of water, though, please." said Sonny with a polite smile.

"Would you like ice or my number with that?"

Sonny blushed. "Both would be nice."

Chad glared and put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer, as if he were saying, '_she's mine, fuck off.'_

"Are you sure your boyfriend won't mind .. ?" asked Matt.

"Chad, _stop_! He's _not_ my boyfriend."

"Okay .. Are you ready to order?"

Chad continued to glare and ordered a steak.

"Okay. Here's my number and your food will be here shortly," Matt handed Sonny a peice of paper with his number on it.

Sonny smiled at him.

Chris and Dianne looked at them confused.

"Well, we should leave you two alone. We'll see you later, Chad. It was nice meeting you, Sonny," Dianne said as she got up and dragged Chris away.

oOoOoOoOo

Sonny realized Chad's arm was still around her.

"_Chad_, _what_ on earth has _gotten_ into you?!"

Chad groaned.

"Wanna know what got into me?!"

Sonny looked slightly scared, but shook her head yes.

Chad slowly leaned closer to her and whispered in her ear again (which gave her goosebumbs again.)

"_You_. _Only_ you. _You_ and your _pretty_ hair. _You_ and your _stupid_ cute. _You_ and your _amazing_ heart. _You_ and your _personality_. _You_ and your way's of _fighting_ and _challenging_ me. _You_ and your _stupid_ dates. _You_ and your _stupid_ boyfriends. _You_ and your _Zac Efron_. _You_ and your _very_ _small_ dress. _You_ and your _amazing_ body. _You_ and your _no tights_. _You_ and your _amazing_ _legs_. _You_ and your _lips_. _You_ and your _stupid_ ways_ of_ _killing_ me. _You_ and your _stupid_ ways of _making_ me want _you_."

Matt coughed and Sonny and Chad both looked at him. "Here's your food."

Chad just glared at him while Sonny thanked him as he left.

Chad moved away from her, got up and sat across from her instead of next to her, and sat back and just looked at her.

She stayed silent and looked down.

"Four. Fucking. Years."

"Wh - What?" asked Sonny.

"I've wanted you for _four_ _fucking_ _years_, Sonny."

"Oh."

I'm _supposed_ to always get _what I want_. This is _not_ what's _supposed_ to _happened_ to _CDC_. I'm _not_ _supposed_ to _fall in love._ I'm _supposed_ to be a _hearthrob_. A _heartbreaker_. An _asshole_. Not a _hopless_. _loser_. _In love_. This _isn't_ right.

"And your _stupid_ outfit in _not_ helping me right now. Do you need to wear something _that_ _low cut_ and _short_. Your necklace in fucking getting _lost_ in your _tits_. You could of _at least _worn tights!"

Sonny mumbled, but Chad couldn't hear her.

"What?"

"I said, it's not like _you_ were _supposed_ to see me in this outfit! It's _your_ fault. _You_ _ruined_ my _date_, _again_!"

"Sonny, Sonny, _Sonny_. Funny, _funny_, _little Sonny_. Don't you _get_ it?"

"Get _what_?"

"Why I came here? Why I _ruined_ your date? Why I _ruin_ _all_ of your dates?"

"You're a jerk?"

"I _love_ you."

Sonny calmly got up and sat next to him.

"Sonny?"

And she kissed him. She kissed him with all the passion she had. All the feelings she held in and denied for the four long years she knew him. She moaned as their tongues fought. She broke away. "Stop talking. Just shut-up."

He smirked.

She hugged him for about 5 minutes.

Matt came and left the check for them.

"Your not calling him, by the way. Ever."

She smiled, "Okay, Chad."

Sonny stopped hugging him and leaned on him, just like the time they were on their fake date.

"I love you, too, Chad." she whispered in his ear, which gave him goosebumps just like it did for her.

Chad put money on the table, stood up, took Sonny's had and led her out of the restaurant.

"Where- "

"My house."

**I don't own Sonny With A Chance, unfortunantly.**

**I had a dream about them ; it wasn't exactly like this, but I had to change it a little so it would make some sense.**

**I might make this a two - shot. What do you think?**

**Anyway, R&R. (:**


	2. Chapter 2

******oOoOoOoOo**

**I've decided to make this into a Multi-Chaptered Fic. :D**

**Thank you TChaliseW, cocosunshine23, xoshannii101, SonnyChadFan, xxLosAngelesAngelxx, for reviewing. (:**

**I don't own Sonny With A Chance.**

**Enjoy ..**

**oOoOoOoOo**

Chad was Sonny moaned, "_Chad_."

Chad was on top of Sonny, with his arms around her waist, kissing her.

He broke the kiss and moved to her neck.

"_Sonny_," he breathed

Sonny moaned while he continues to kiss down her neck.

He was _so_ _turned_ _on_ right _now_. He _wanted_ her. More then _ever_. _Now_. She looked _hot_. Even _hotter_ then _earlier_. _Hotter_ then _ever_. Especially _moaning_ like _that_. But he _had_ to have _self control_. Chad Dylan Cooper was _always_ in control, whether it was with _himself_ or _someone else_. But, being as _conceited_ as he was, even he _knew_ that if he _didn't_ _stop there_, he _wouldn't_ be able to _control himself_. He'd do _something_ he'd _regret_. So he kissed her one more time, and got off her.

She laid on his chest.

"_I love you_," Chad whispered as he kissed her head.

Sonny stayed silent and looked to the floor as Chad played with her hair.

Chad kissed her again. She didn't return it.

Chad groaned as Sonny pulled away and sat up.

_Why does she love tormenting me?_

"Chad, I-I'm sorry."

He chuckled.

"You're _such_ a _tease_. _Why_ do you _love_ _tormenting_ me?"

She mumbles something Chad couln't make out.

"What?"

"Nothing."

She looked down.

Chad was confused. What was wrong?

Chad tilted her head up and looked her int he eyes,"What's wrong?"

"_Nothing_. I just .. I have to _go_."

"_Sonny_ .."

Sonny stood up and started walking out.

"_Where_ are you _going_?"

"_Home_."

"I'll drive you."

"_Chad_, it's _fine_. I can _walk_. It's _only_ about -"

"You're _not_ going _anywhere_, dressed like _that_," Chad pointed to her while smirking, "_Without_ _me there_."

Sonny muttered,"Fine."

"_Fine_."

"Good."

"_Good_."

"Chad, I'm _not_ in the mood. _Can_ we just _go_?"

Chad gave her a confused look, "Okay."

_I swear she's bipolar._

She got her coat, while he grabbed his keys, and they left his room.

"Come on, _Sunshine_."

She rolled her eyes at the nick name, while he _continues_ to smirk.

She led him down stairs.

He smacked her ass, while _still_ smirking, on the way down.

Sonny blushed and turned her head, "_Chad_!"

Chad shrugged and chuckled.

"It was in my face," said Chad as she glared at him.

oOoOoOoOo

Sonny was silent the whole ride.

"Thank you," Sonny muttered as she got out of the car.

"Sonny, we need to-" Chad got cut off by the car door slamming.

_What's with her?_

oOoOoOoOo

Chad was driving home.

_She looked pretty upset. I wonder what was wrong. Maybe she's sick or misses her friends. Or something. Nahh. It's probably nothing. Just some girl shit._

But it wasn't "just some girl shit."

Because as he concluded _nothing_ was wrong. _Everything_ was wrong. And Sonny was at home, _crying_ her _heart out_.

**oOoOoOoOo**

**Sorry, the chapter was so short. I'll make them long, I promise.**

**R&R**

**oOoOoOoOo**


	3. Chapter 3

**oOoOoOoOo**

**I don't own Somme With A Chance .**

**Enjoy. ;D**

**oOoOoOoOo**

Chad _hasn't talked_ to Sonny since then. _Three weeks ago_. _Three _weeks _without_ Sonny. The _worst_ three weeks of his _life_. _Honestly_, he _missed_ her. She's been _competely_ _avoiding_ him. _Everytime_ he _tried_ _talking_ to her, she _left_ or just _flat_ out _ignored_ him. He _didn't_ know what he _did wrong_. He did _everything_. He _texted_. He _called_. _Went_ to her _studio_. Her _dressing room_. Asked her what was up. He even asked _chuckle city. Nothing._

He was currently on his way to her dressing room to _demand_ what was wrong. He was _determine_ to find out _what_ her _problem_ was.

oOoOoOoOo

Sonny was _hysterically_ crying on her hair. It _wasn't_ fair. _None_ of this was _fair_. _Nothing_ in her life right now was _fair_.

oOoOoOoOo

He was about to knock on her door when he heard crying.

_Sonny?_

_What was wrong?_

He knocked on the door.

"Go _away_!"

He ignored that and opened the door and entered her room.

He froze when he saw her. His heart _broke_ for her. She looked so _broken_. So _fragile_. _Delicate_. He wanted to _kill_ _whoever, whatever, _did this to her.

"_Sonny_ ... "

"Ch- Chad .. ?"

He walked next to her, grabbed her hand, and led her outside.

"_What_ -"

"We're going for a ride."

"_No_. I _don't_ -"

"We're going for a ride. And you _are_ telling me what's up. _Why_ you're _upset_ and _why_ you've been _avoiding_ me."

She was going to refuse, but she _didn't_ have the _stength_. She _didn't_ even _care anymore_.

oOoOoOoOo

They sat in silence for at least 45 minutes.

"_So_ .. " Chad decided to break the silence.

"_What_ do you _want_ from me, _Chad_? _Why can't_ you just _leave_ me _alone_?"

He pulled over so they could talk.

Chad was _suprised_ at that. He _didn't_ know _how_ to answer.

"I _can't_. I don't _know_ how."

"_Why_? Just _stay away_ from _me_. It's _not_ that _hard_."

He was _hurt_. _Why_ did she _want_ him to _leave_ her _alone_?

"_Why_ do you _want_ me to? _Why_ have you been _avoiding_ me? _What_ did I do?"

"_Nothing_."

"Then _why_ - "

"_Fuck_, Chad. Just _leave_ me _alone_. _Stop_ asking questions. Just _fucking_ do it!"

At this point she started crying again.

"_God dammit, Sonny_," he groaned.

"_What_?!"

"Just _tell_ me _why _the _fuck_ I should _do that_. That's just gonna _bring us both pain_. _Why_ can't you just _tell_ me what the _fuck_ I _did_?!"

He rubbed his head in frustration. That's _all_ he ever does when he's _with_ Sonny. Or when he _thinks_ about _her_. That's _what_ she brought _half_ of the time. _Frustration_.

"_Christ_."

"_What_?"

"Chad, _all_ I'll do for _you_ is _bring_ _problems. Cause pain_. I'm _useless_. I'm just a _walking_, _living_, _breathing, problem._ I'm a _useless_, _disgusting_, _peice of shit_. _Okay_? It'll be _better_ for _you_ if you _don't_ _ever talk_ to me _again_. Pretend I _don't exist_. Pretend you _don't know me_. _Just. Forget. About. Me_."

Chad was speechless.

"_Sonny_.."

At this point they stopped screaming, They were whispering.

"Stop it! _Stop_ _saying_ my name _like that_. _Stop looking_ at me _like that_. Just _stop_."

"_Don't_ say stuff _like that_."

"_Stop. It_. " She whispered.

What she didn't realize was that Chad kept moving closer and closer. And he was centimeter's away from her.

"Stop _what_?" He whispered in her ear.

"_That_," she whispered back.

"_What_?"

"_Don't_."

He pulled her into a hug, "_What's wrong_?"

"_Everything_."

"_Why_ won't you_ talk_ to _me_?"

"I _don't_ want to _hurt_ you."

And he kissed her. At first she froze, but soon melted into the kiss. He always did that to her.

She pulled away, "_Please_, _don't_ do that. _Stop_."

"What about what happened _three weeks ago_? Did that mean _anything_ to you? _At. All_."

"Yes."

"Sonny, talk to me. _Please_."

"_No_," Sonny bit her lip.

"Sonny, if you're afraid _hurting me,_ it's _too_ late for that. _What_ do you _think_ you're doing _right now_? _Pleasuring_ me? _I love you_. I can't _forget_ about you. I _can't_ do _that_."

"_I love you, too_."

"Then - "

"_Everything's wrong_. I _don't_ know _what_ to do."

"Tell- "

"Well, for starters, I was _raped_."

**oOoOoOoOo**

**o.O **

**What'll happen next? You'll have to wait to find out. You'll find out faster by reviewing.**

**R&R. (:**

**oOoOoOoOo**


	4. Chapter 4

**oOoOoOoOo**

**I don't own Somme With A Chance .**

**Enjoy. ;D**

**oOoOoOoOo**

_R - raped? _

"Sonny -"

"_Funny_, isn't it? The _sweet_, _funny_ girl from Wisconsin had a _fucked_ life," Sonny laughed a bittersweet laugh.

"_Sonny_, What else-"

She sighed

"Just take me _home_."

"But-"

"Now. Chad. Take me home. _Please_."

Chad sighed,"Alright, Sonny."

He drove her home

"Thanks," she muttered as got out of the car, "I guess."

He sighed as he watched her walk into her house.

All he could think about was her as he drove home.

_How can I help her? Can I help her? Someone needs to .._

oOoOoOoOo

Sonny continued to ignore Chad. She ignored _everyone_. She would come to the studio to rehearse, then leave right away.

She _never_ smiled anymore. Not even when she was on So Random! Sonny _always_ smiled. She was Sonny! Filled with sunshine.

Chad was worred. He tried talking to her. He texted, called, asked Chuckle City, her Mom, Marshall. Nothing worked. No one knew. They were all worried. Even _Tawni_.

He finally couldn't take it anymore and was on his way to her house.

oOoOoOoOo

"_Chad_?,"said Connie with a confused look after she opened the door, "Come in. Come in."

"Thanks, ma'am."

"She's upstairs," she pointed to the stairs.

"Thank you," muttered Chad as she walked up the stairs.

oOoOoOoOo

Sonny was in her room, laying in her bed. She was thinking about everything, trying not to cry her eyes out. It wasn't working.

_oOoOoOoOo_

_"Stop!"_

_oOoOoOoOo_

_What's wrong with me? Why am I so useless? I can't do anything._

_oOoOoOoOo_

_"No!"_

_oOoOoOoOo_

_Stop. Why won't it just stop?_

_oOoOoOoOo_

_She was screaming for someone, anyone, to hear her._

_oOoOoOoOo_

"Just stop," muttered Sonny to herself. She was trying, begging to forget everything.

oOoOoOoOo

"Sonny?" quietly asked Chad, looking very concerned. He sat next to her on her bed.

"Go away, Chad."

She didn't want him to see her like this. She _hated_ being like this. So weak, pathetic, depressed. And Chad hated seeing her like this. He wantsed to kill _whoever_ did this to her. He just wanted to help her. Some how. He wanted her to _talk_ to him. Tell him what's wrong. He missed her. He missed the _old_ Sonny. The _happy_ Sonny. The one who _challenged_ him. The one who _fought_ him. The one who was _always_ happy. The one who _fought_ for what she wanted. The _strong_ one. She stupid cute one with pretty hair. The _beautiful_ one, although he still thought she was beaufiful. The one he _loved_. He didn't even recognize her anymore. She was sickly pale and thin. Her hair was all messed up. She had no make - up on. Her face was tear stained. And she looked so _broken_. _Weak_. _Hurt_. He _hated_ it.

"Not untill you _talk_ to me."

"I don't wanna _talk_."

"_Please_?" he begged

Sonny sat up and glared at him,"What do you wanna talk about?!", she snapped.

Her eyes were blood shot from crying so much. Chad stayed silent. He didn't know what to say. It hurt him to see her like this.

She looked him right in the eye, "How I was _abused_?! _Used_?! _Raped_, I don't know how many times?! How all I do is _hurt_ the people around me?!"

"_Sonny_ - "

"Or maybe how my Dad _left_ me and my mother?! How he _hates_ me and wants _nothing_ to do with me?! And you know _what_? I don't blame him! How I'm _useless_, _disgusting_, _fat_, _annoying_, _hideous_, and a _waste_ of a person?!"

Chad just looked at her. Shocked.

"Or growing up _poor_ is good too! Maybe how I lived in so many shelter's for so many years? _Ooh_! _That's fun_!"

"Oh,_ Sonny_.."

"Save it, Chad. _Just. Leave. Me. Alone_."

"No."

"Why - " started Sonny, but she got cut off by Chad pulling her into a hug. She was suprised at first, but melted into his arms and laid on his chest.

"I'm sorry, Sonny. I - I don't know who did this to you or how, but they're worthless scum. Just let it all out. Talk to me. You're not _useless_, _disgusting_, _fat_, _annoying_, _hideous_, or a _waste_ of a person. You're an amazing person, beautiful, and I love you."

"C- Ch - ad" Sonny started crying hysterically on his chest.

He hugged her tighter and rubbed her back with comfort. It broke his heart to see her like with. And that he couldn't be there to protect her.

"It's not far, Chad," she mumbled.

"I know," he muttered back, "Talk to me."

"Okay," she looked at him, "Where do you want me to begin?"

**oOoOoOoOo**

**Pretty short? Thought so. Sonny's so OOC. But no one can really be in character when they're depressed, unless it's fake. Well, I thinka nywayn**

**I don't like it so far, but I'll continue because people want me to. **

**Anyway. What do you think? Review, please. (:**

**oOoOoOoOo**


End file.
